Super Smash Wars
Super Smash Wars, often shortened to "SSW" or "Smash Wars", is a conceptual video game created by user Izod1337 after being inspired by the Super Smash Bros. series. The game is loosely based on the Super Smash Bros. series; featuring many characters from the aforementioned series and game, such as Mario, Link, and Kirby. However, the game does not aim to clone the Super Smash Bros. series, as the content inclusion criteria has been loosened greatly to include content from any series that has ever appeared on a Nintendo console, allowing the roster access to other 3rd and 4th party characters including, but not limited to Darth Vader, Tails, and Bomberman. Characters This list is a compilation of the 80 playable characters that are featured in this conceptual game. The many characters that are featured in the games use their latest appearance from the series that they represent. Several characters and properties that have been featured in the Smash Bros. series come into this game, though not all. Many are replaced with characters from third-party and fourth-party franchises including Star Wars, Kingdom Hearts, and Mega Man. Bold denotes unlockable characters. Collectibles The number of Trophies, statuettes of Nintendo characters and objects which can be collected in-game, was almost tripled from Brawl. These trophies give a brief history of the character or objects they show. A related feature is stickers, small pieces of Nintendo artwork which can be picked up during matches and which act as power-ups in in Adventure Mode: Rise of an Unleashed Army. Through the Trophy Hoard and Sticker Album, players can place stickers and trophies onto virtual backgrounds and record snapshots into the Wii U's internal memory, which can be sent to other players via Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. Also reintroduced to the series are collectable CDs, which, when obtained, offer new music choices for playable stages. By completing stages in Classic Mode, All-Star Mode and The Subspace Emissary, coins can be earned. The coins can be used to play the Coin Launcher to win more stickers or trophies, to "pay" for Continues in Classic and All-Star Mode, to bet on the outcome of Spectator Mode matches and to choose stages in online play. Masterpieces "Masterpieces" return to Smash Wars. These are time-limited Virtual Console game demonstrations, to the Super Smash Bros. series. Music Each of the game stages have multiple musical tracks which players can listen to using the new "My Music" feature, including some songs that were taken directly from other games without any modification or special arrangement. This feature also allows the player to adjust the frequency of how often a song is played on a given stage. Collecting CDs expands the range of music avail. Development Project Smash Wars started development since July 14, 2008 at the Fanon Wikia with a starting roster with Nintendo characters, Star Wars characters, and other third-party characters such as Sora, Banjo, Mecha Sonic, etc.. The roster would later develop with even more characters and franchises for the game. Expanding the roster with characters from franchises such as the Soul series, the Mega Man series, the Devil May Cry series, and even introducing designers as playable characters (or rather their original characters). Among them were the one who truly contributed to the Project included RaidenX, SPARTAN-984, Darth CheerCheer, A.J. two, and MJC100 (now know as Izod1337). They discussed about playable characters for the roster, stages, the modes, the items, and much more. Reception Smash Wars has received much attention throughout wiki and other websites and is believed it shall bring much more in it's future. Changes from Brawl to Smash Wars *You can create custom characters. *You can play on an Xbox 360 or a PlayStation 3, as this is intended to be released for both, as well as the Wii. *Some of the playable characters will have different Final Smashes due to RaidenX's new rule of no copy characters and moves. *Every playable character will have three Final Smashes in the game. *A new single player mode called Character Quest is available. *Each playable character will have their own character menus. *Characters can now transform into others. Voice Actors *Philip Shahbaz - Altair *Laura Bailey - Blaze *Eric Newsome - Bowser *Ryō Horikawa - Captain Falcon *Steve Burton - Cloud Strife *Matt Sloan - Darth Vader *Katsumi Suzuki - Diddy Kong *Takashi Nagasako - Donkey Kong *Dex Manley - Falco *Jim Walker – Fox *Hikaru Midorikawa - Ganondorf *Sanae Kobayashi - Ice Climbers *Jason Adkins - Ike *Rachael Lillis - Jigglypuff *Masahiro Sakurai - King Dedede *Makiko Ōmoto – Kirby, Ness *Travis Willingham - Knuckles *T.C. Carson - Kratos *Akira Susanuma – Link *Sean Schemmel - Lucario *Lani Minella – Lucas, Pit *Charles Martinet – Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi *Hikaru Midorikawa - Marth *Jay Ward - Meta Knight, Wolf *Samantha Kelly - Peach *Ikue Ōtani - Pikachu *Michele Knotz - Pokémon Trainer *Kyle Hebert - Ryu *David Hayter - Snake *Roger Craig Smith - Sonic *Kirk Thornton - Shadow *Sam Witwer - Starkiller *Tom Kane - Yoda *Kazumi Totaka - Yoshi *Jun Mizusawa - Zelda/Sheik *Alésia Glidewell - Zero Suit Samus Note: Mr. Game & Watch, Olimar, R.O.B and Samus have no voices, therefore, no voice actors. External links *[http://fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Smash_Bros._Smash_Wars Fanon's Super Smash Bros. Smash Wars article] Category:Games Category:Super Smash Bros. Smash Wars Category:Super Smash Bros. universe